<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Confession (Technically) by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328435">A Confession (Technically)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, RIP, nothing happens tho bc no one will tell marc anything, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel sleepily tells Marc something in another language.</p><p>Now why is no one telling him what it means?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alix Kubdel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Confession (Technically)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts">kopycat_101</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Kopy!! Honestly, at this point, you've become such a big part in my life and I am so glad everyday that I got to meet you and become friends. (I say friends, you're basically my mom at this point lol)</p><p>This isn't nearly as amazing as your bday gift to me was, but I hope it's good enough to make you happy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His pen wrote line after line of dialogue. Marc hummed happily as he wrote in his journal, sitting in the chair next to Nathaniel’s desk. The artist had invited him over to work on their comic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc kept a firm gaze on the pages in front of him, because he knew if he started looking around the room, he’d try to memorize it all, and then Nathaniel would definitely notice and call him weird for checking out his room for so long, and he’d kick him out, and then would never work with Marc again, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc’s downward spiral of thoughts was caught off by Nathaniel yawning. The writer turned to his crush, seeing the boy blink tiredly at his sketchbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel blinked again, falling backwards onto his bed, letting his arm reach up to cover his eyes, “Tired.” He extended the last syllable of the word for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take a small nap,” Marc suggested, before quickly adding in, “If you want!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel removed his arm, staring at Marc, “But that’s rude to you… I don’t want to leave you alone doing nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc waved a hand, “It’s fine! You look really tired, take a break!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead hummed, curling up into a ball, yawning yet again, “Wake me up in a couple minutes.” Marc watched as the boy’s bangs fell over the rest of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If asked, he wouldn’t admit that he watched Nathaniel for a couple seconds afterwards. After all, it’s not like he gets many chances to openly stare at his crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed with a notification from his sister telling him to come home. Marc got up, packing all his stuff into his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the door before turning back to the slumbering artist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he’s uncomfortable?! What if he’s cold?! You can’t leave him like this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc sighed, going back to Nathaniel. He shifted the boy so his head was resting on a pillow. As the writer moved a blanket over him, Nathaniel’s eyes opened slightly. Marc froze as Nathaniel’s gaze settled on him. The redhead clearly stated something before burying his face in the pillow and going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc breathed a sigh of relief. He thought for sure he was about to be screamed at for moving Nathaniel while he was sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ravenette quickly fled the room, closing the door behind him. He soon found himself in the living room, where Nathaniel’s mom and two sisters were seated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Marc, are you leaving?” Nathaniel’s mom asked from her position washing the dishes. Marc hummed in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, actually, Nathaniel said something before I left,” Marc bit his lip, “I didn’t know what he was saying, so I’m assuming it was a different language?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Jaina asked, not looking up from her card game with Riley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc cautiously repeated what Nathaniel had said, probably mispronouncing the entire phrase. Jaina and Riley immediately started laughing, the older sister’s much louder than her sibling’s while their mom simply stared at Marc, mouth open. “Well, you two always were close, I suppose,” She stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc was suddenly very nervous. “What did he say?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask him tomorrow,” Jaina snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be getting home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right!” Marc headed for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell your sister I said hi!” Jaina called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley blinked, “Didn’t Nathaniel say for you to stop using his boyfriend to flirt with his sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc giggled as he left, Jaina’s sputters still echoing from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc fiddled with his hands as he walked up to Nathaniel the next school day. Nathaniel perked up once noticing the writer. “Hey, Marc!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey. Um, I was wondering about something. Can I ask you about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday, when I left your house, you said something,” Marc repeated the phrase he heard, “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel wheezed, face bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nath?-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The artist spun around, speed-walking away, “IHAVETOGOBYE-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc blinked, staring at the boy as he practically ran away from the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does the phrase even mean?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix was just casually scrolling through social media on her phone when Nathaniel barreled into her at a high speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD, I TOLD MARC I LOVE HIM IN HEBREW, ALIX-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NATHANIEL, WHAT THE FUCK?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>